Lances (VC2)
The Anti-Tank Rocket Lance is a heavy anti-tank weapon wielded by Lancers. While is effective against tanks, especially if fired at the radiator, it is not as good against infantry units due to its low amount of shots and terrible accuracy. Gallian Lances Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) 'Lancaar' *Type: Anti-Tank Lance *Class: Lancer *Length: 2874mm *Barrel Length: NA *Caliber: 122mm, 1 shot *Weight: 16.2 kg Gallia's most common anti-tank lance, developed as a way to allow foot soldiers to combat tanks unassisted. An armor-penetrating warhead is loaded into the lance's tip, then fired at the target, detonating on impact. Though its power and effectiveness is indisputable, its considerable weight impedes the mobility of the user. The weapon draws its name from its use as a LANCe-shaped Anti-ArmoR device. 'Theimer' *Type: Advanced Anti-Tank Lance *Class: Lancer *Length: 3225mm *Barrel Length: NA *Caliber: 141mm, 1 shot *Weight: 18.1kg The use of a reinforced warhead core contact mechanism yielded gains in both stopping power and trajectory stability in this redesign of the Lancaar model. Wing stabilizers derived from Professor Theimer's work vastly reduced projectile drift, an issue that had forced users of the original series to fire from point-blank range. A greater effective range meant users could keep a safe distance, greatly improving their survival rate. Its effectiveness against Imperial tanks had soldiers calling it "The Tamer." Gallian Lances Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Lancaar-E' 'Lancaar-T' 'Lancaar-A' 'Lancaar-AA' 'Lancaar-AD' 'Theimer-E' 'Theimer-T' 'Theimer-S' Imperial Lances Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) 'VB PL' *Type: Anti-Tank Lance *Class: Lancer *Length: 3366mm *Barrel Length: NA *Caliber: 105mm, 1 shot *Weight: 18.8kg This weapon could rightfully be called the grandfather of all anti-tank lances, developed by Von Bismark (VB) under the direction of founder Adolf von Bismark, a leader in explosives research. As the first major power to realize the tank's battle potential, the Empire was also active in developing the means for combating enemy tanks. The designation "PL" comes from the term "Panzer Lance." GRA Lances Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Hrist' *Type: Anti-Tank Lance *Class: Lancer, Lancer Veteran, Mobile Lancer *Clip Size: 1 shot *Status Effect: None Models *Hrist g1 *Hrist g2 *Hrist g3 *Hrist g4 *Hrist g11 (DLC) *Hrist g21 (DLC) 'Jotun' *Type: Advanced Anti-Tank Lance *Class: Lancer Elite *Clip Size: 1 shot *Status Effect: None Models *Jotun g1 *Jotun g2 *Jotun g3 *Jotun g4 *Jotun g5 Trivia *Lances seem to work off the same principle as the Panzerfaust, but they also seem to lack an opening at the rear. This would result in extremely severe recoil, as the backblast of the rocket would have nowhere to go, potentially dislocating or breaking the arms of the lancer. Real life personal rocket weapons, like the Panzerfaust, eliminate this recoil by having an opening at the rear through which the backblast can escape. *The method of holding the lance is by placing the dominant hand on the handle towards the front (which on some models is inside the "hood" that extends backwards from the front) with the other hand gripping the rear tube/body of the lance. However, Gallian and Imperial designs differ in terms of where the trigger is placed. Gallian lances have their triggers on the rear tube, to be used by the hand placed there squeezing it. Imperial lances have their triggers placed on the front handle itself. *In canon, the size and pointedness of the Lance may lead one to assume that it is intended to bring images of a Valkyria to mind. This may explain why more practical designs, similar to the Bazooka or Panzerschreck, have yet to come into being, as well as the "knightly" image of a lancer from the medieval times. *In real life, an "anti-tank lance" existed, in the form of the Pzf. 44 Lanze, developed by Germany after WWII. This, however, resembled the RPG-7 or Panzerfaust-3 more than it did an actual lance. *In VC2, Gallian anti-tank lances, especifically the Lancaar line, have taken a substantial slimming down, this is probably so that younger and users, such as Lanseal cadets, can wield them effectively. They also deal comparatively less damage (more shots are required to take down a tank, this includes shots to the radiator) than their VC1 counterparts but this may be because of better tank protection rather than a less powerful lance-head. *Captured Rebel lances have minimal anti-infantry firepower and some even have minimal range, the lack of anti-infantry firepower suggests that the captured weapons are specialised to being anti-armour only. Category:Weapons